Broken Chosen
by Divinae
Summary: Zelos is broken. Sheena is trying to put the pieces back together, after all, that's all she can do, is try.


Did she always see him as the stupid chosen? Was he always the perverted idiot to her? To everyone? That was one of the reasons Zelos Wilder thought his life was a joke.

It was a quiet day for the group of eight consisting of Sheena, Colette, Presea, Raine, Genis, Llyod, Zelos and Regal. They were in Flanoir a city Zelos was all to familiar with.

"Hiiii Sheena, hunny!" Zelos said as he flung his arms on the unsuspecting summoner. Sheena cringed.

"Zelos! Why must you always ruin the good mood!" Sheena said pushing the chosen off and stomping over toward Presea and Colette. Her words echoed in his mind. More then usual. "Why must you ruin everything?" The chosen himself did not know the answer to that question himself. Zelos got up and dusted himself off, acting like the pain inside him was non existent, when in reality is was very, very existent.

"Aw! Sheena your so cruel!" With that Zelos gave his usually cocky smile.

That was how the Chosens life had been going lately. The snow in Flanoir was coming down non stop which only added to his discomfort. The Chosen was either looking at the snow with distain, or reminiscing that fateful night when his mother was taken from him.

*Flashback*

Zelos could barely recall the events before he laid with his mother in the snow. Her breathing was labored and her blood seeping around the two of them. Dying the snow a crimson color, almost matching his own crimson locks of hair. Zelos could remember his childish reaction his innocence to the whole situation unfolding before him. He foolishly though his mother would simply get up and smile at him again. Was he gravely mistaken. He remembered her grasp around his tiny body, and her last words, " You should have never been born". No child should ever be forced to hear those words from anyone. Yet Zelos heard these words as his mothers last words before she slipped away, lying limp in front of the young Chosens eyes.

A rattling sound awoke Zelos from yet another painful memory. He turned from his place by the window, gazing over a snow coated Flanoir. The rattling came again, this time followed by a voice.

"Zelos? Are you in there?" It was Sheena's voice. Zelos gave a sigh and headed for the door. Sheena on the other side of the door was growing impatience. "Zelos, hello?" Sheena was cut off by the door quickly opening.

"Yes." Came Zelos's quick reply. He was in no mood to speak or try to pull of his careless attitude. Zelos noticed her face change, softening.

"Look, Zelos….Its," Zelos watched as Sheena swayed back and forth obviously uncomfortable underneath his gaze. "About earlier, I'm sorry. You don't ruin everything and I over reacted." That was one thing Zelos was not expecting to hear from the feisty summoner. A grin formed on the Chosens face.

"Sheena hunny are you apologizing to me? Awww Sheena I knew you loved me!" Zelos said, smiling broadly sticking his chest out and putting his hands on his hips. That was the chosen's im-to-awesome-for-words-but-you-can-stare-at-my-awesomeness- stance. Sheena just sighed content with her apology and was turning to leave.

"Uh Sheena! Why are you leaving so soon. My room has more then enough room for twooooo~" Zelos sang.

"Not going to happen Zelos." She stated as she continued her march away from the perverted chosen.

"Then how about you just sit down and we can watch the snow. Please I'm lonely! I wont be a pervert I promise!" Zelos yelled down the hall. Desperate for some company. Any company would put his mind at ease from painful memories, at least for a little while. Sheena sighed, contemplating the offer, I guess she could repent for her earlier actions against the chosen.

"Ah, very well. But! If you do anything sketchy or perverted I will be leaving." Sheena said as she made her way back toward the smiling chosen.

"Fine fine." Zelos said waving her off and heading inside his room. The two stood awkwardly in the middle of Zelos's room. Sheena soon got tired of standing and decided to take a seat on a near by sofa. Gazing at the chosen she noticed he was different. His eyes we not as bright and playful like they usually were, he was stiff and his gaze was located out at the falling snow. This was not like Zelos at all.

"Hey Zelos do you want to sit or something, you have been standing there for a while now."

"Uh, oh heh, sure Sheena." Waking out of his thoughts yet again today, Zelos made his way over toward Sheena and plopped himself as close as he could get to her.

"Must you Zelos?" Sheena said, scooting away.

"Always." Zelos responded closing the gap between them once more until Sheena reached the end of the sofa.

"Oh fine! Zelos you win." Sheena rested her head on her hand, that was propped against the side of the sofa.

"Naturally." Zelos said with a triumphant grin. Then the room fell into and awkward silence once again.

"Zelos?" Sheena asked turning toward him, his gaze once again on the falling snow. "Are you alright?"

Zelos noticed he was being talked to and abruptly turned.

"Huh, oh uh yeah I'm fine! Your so kind to worry about me hunny!"

"Zelos. Please. What is wrong. Is it your mother?" Sheena asked. Zelos pointed his gaze toward the floor. Oh course it was his mother, Zelos thought. It was the fact that everyone though he was nothing more then a skirt chaser. That he was not hurt, that he was only taking life and his job nonchalantly. That he was not alone. When in fact the chosen was alone but put up that silly, careless attitude to hide his true pain. Would he lie to Sheena and say he was fine?

"Zelos?" No he would not.

"Yes Sheena it is my mother. Its this damned snow and this place. Its always so cold! It just makes you feel so alone! The snow will fall and it brings nothing but pain. I just cant wait till we leave this damn town." Zelos said his voice rising with every word.

Sheena was shocked at how much he just said to her. This was the Zelos that was not chasing skirts, not making perverted jokes.

"Zelos, I-"

"Sheena I have heard it all." Zelos said sitting back down. His hands in his lap. Sheena watched as his breathing slowed, and for the longest time that's all she did. Watching Zelos, just watching him sit there. His hair covered his eyes but she could tell they were shaking. After the longest time he spoke again.

"Do you know what it is like for everyone to think you nothing more then a skirt chaser? That your life is a joke?" Zelos paused but not enough for Sheena to speak. "That you sister is in an Abby because you were born, that your mother died because of you, that your parents never loved each other so you were always alone. To have you mother in her last dying breath, wish you were never born? To be alone. Alone." Zelos finished, his voice shaking, his hole body shaking. For years he never cried, never showed any signs of his feelings. A damn holding back millions and millions of tons of water for years and years, finally breaking. Well Zelos's damn just broke.

"Sheena? Do you know what it's like to be called a stupid chosen? Everyday?" Sheena's eyes widened.

"Zelos, I-" Sheena knew no words could consol him. She never meant to hurt him I mean he was being Zelos, what else should she do? Sheena did not want to try to settle her mind now. Instead she did a simple gesture. Nothing she could ever say would take away what happened to Zelos. She put her arms around him, not forcefully or in any way really. Just put them around him. Sheena wanted to protect him just this once, to make up for all the times he had helped and protected her. Over her loss with Corrine, sure he had his strange ways but he still tried, and so she would too. She would try to ease some of his pain. After all that's all she could do, try.


End file.
